Te Odio
by Ilisia Brongar
Summary: - No creo que lo que hacemos tu y yo sea, precisamente, intercambiar palabras. – susurró el rubio con rapidez y tremenda sensualidad. Y ya estaba, lo sabía, en ese momento, había vuelto a perder. DM/HG


**Te odio**

Miró con el ceño fruncido hacia atrás, desde donde creía haber percibido un suave susurro de capa, una capa de seda negra que conocía perfectamente. Con un bufido volvió la vista al frente, apresurando aún más su paso y contrayendo sin percatarse de ello, una mueca molesta que últimamente no conseguía quitarse.

Sólo quedaban unos cuantos metros para llegar a la escalera que la llevaría directamente al pasillo de su sala común. Tan sólo unos metros y torcería la esquina y entonces subiría la escalera, y diría la contraseña a la Señora Gorda y esta le dejaría pasar a su tranquila, caliente y apacible sala común. Pero, sin saber por qué se sorprendía, se topó, nada más torcer la esquina, con que la escalera había decidido darse un paseo por el descansillo y aún tardaría unos minutos en volver a su posición original. Con un bufido más sonoro que el anterior, se cruzó de brazos y se giró con rapidez, asegurándose de que no había nadie más con ella.

Por su puesto que no había nadie más con ella… porque todos los demás estaban hinchándose a chucherías de Halloween en el gran comedor. ¿Y ella qué? Ella estaba ahí, corriendo una maratón a contra reloj para llegar hasta su habitación sólo por miedo a que, justo aquella noche, ese maldito desgraciado apareciese de la nada y…

Demasiado tarde. Ahí estaba.

Draco Malfoy caminaba sin hacer apenas ruido, pero ella, sin saber realmente por qué, y como un sexto sentido extra sensorial, consiguió notar su presencia. Era algo que lograba hacer desde hacía poco tiempo. Al principio era tan sólo un calor que le invadía la cara, como ira reconcentrada, pero poco a poco ese calor fue bajando por su cuerpo hasta que tan sólo se arreboló en su bajo vientre, causándole una extraña sensación de nervios y… apetito sexual. Y ella sabía perfectamente por qué le ocurría aquello… aunque no comprendía por qué no lo había frenado.

Volvió la vista hacia la escalera, deseando que multiplicase su velocidad y le procurase el camino hacia su salvación. Pero evidentemente eso no ocurrió.

Al contrario, Malfoy no parecía preocupado por la posible vía de escape de la castaña. Caminó con su andar majestuoso y pérfido hasta llegar al lado de la Gryffindor y, con una suave carcajada sibilina, hizo notar su total presencia.

- ¿Me esperabas, Granger? – susurró sin molestarse en mirarla a la cara.

Hermione apretó los puños. Corría un grave peligro. Pero no era un peligro de muerte, o un peligro físico… bueno, eso quizás sí. Se trataba de un peligro hormonal, que pasaba a convertirse en anímico tras cada encontronazo con el Slytherin. Sí, porque aquel no era el primero. Lo único que sabía era que, en cada instante en el que se encontraban a solas, fuese donde fuese, el rubio aparecía con aquella petulante superioridad y, finalmente, terminaba por domar a la fiera de Gryffindor o, mejor dicho, "montarla". Pero aquello no podía volver a suceder. Comprendía porqué pasaba y le pondría punto y final pero… la plenitud y placer que…

- ¿Recordando buenos momentos? – insistió el rubio ampliando su sonrisa al notar el sonrojo que había invadido las mejillas de la castaña.

- Malfoy, mira, estoy tratando de llegar hasta mi habitación con tranquilidad. – comenzó la castaña adoptando una seguridad que no le correspondía – Así que si me lo permites, subiré por esa escalera sin intercambiar una sola palabra más contigo. – finalizó preparándose para comenzar su subida a la vista de que la escala mágica estaba apunto de situarse frente a ellos.

- No creo que lo que hacemos tu y yo sea, precisamente, intercambiar palabras. – susurró el rubio con rapidez y tremenda sensualidad. Y ya estaba, lo sabía, en ese momento, había vuelto a perder.

Con una velocidad inquietante hasta llegar al atractivo, el rubio agarró la cintura de la Gryffindor y la arrastró con violencia hasta el muro más cercano, golpeando de esa forma un cuadro de monjes que había allí colgado. Los hombres escandalizados al ver introducirse la mano del joven Malfoy bajo la falda de la castaña, corrieron hacia los cuadros contiguos y, desde allí, se encargaron de hacer correr el rumor por todas las pinturas del castillo. Pero parecía ser que eso no les importaba a los dos prefectos.

Draco agarró con fuerza y atrevimiento las piernas de Hermione, la "sangre sucia", sin importarle demasiado la alcurnia de su corriente sanguínea en ese momento. Con poca delicadeza, la impulsó hacia arriba y notó, con orgullo, como las piernas de la castaña se enrollaban alrededor de su cintura.

Hermione intentaba seguir el ritmo de las caricias del rubio, pero le resultaba imposible. Era como si una batalla carnal se estuviese librando en las bocas de los dos adolescentes. Una batalla sin ritmo coordinado, puesto que la presura por comenzar un nuevo beso interrumpía el anterior. Así, apoyados contra la pared, y moviendo las manos por el cuerpo del otro, continuaron su guerra privada hasta que Draco, arrastrándose con dificultad hacia un corredor contiguo, dio con la pequeña puerta que buscaba y que conducía directamente a un viejo despacho en desuso.

Nada más entrar Hermione cerró la puerta con una patada que les sumió en la oscuridad. Pero Draco se conocía aquello a la perfección. Sin soltar a la castaña, anduvo hasta un encerado escritorio y depositó sin ningún cuidado a la chica sobre él. Acto seguido se lanzó a devorarla y Hermione, contagiada por el calor de su bajo vientre, se dejó hacer, soltando un delicioso gemido justo cuando el rubio llegó a su cuello y comenzó a bajar rompiéndole los botones de la camisa. El Slytherin creyó que aquel agudo susurro era como el canto de los ángeles en sus oídos, un canto que le animaba a la lujuria y que le pedía sexo.

Sin saber cómo, pero reconociendo aquella sensación que le inundaba el pecho cada vez que se encontraba de aquel modo con la castaña, la excitación le impulsó a acercar contra sí el frágil cuerpo de la chica, que respiró con dureza al sentir la entrepierna del rubio contra la suya.

- Eres mía… de nuevo – le susurró el rubio notando las temblorosas manos de la Gryffindor desabrochando la hebilla de su pantalón a la vez que le levantaba la capa para sacársela por la cabeza. Y ella sólo supo girar la cara, y darle un salvaje beso que terminó con un mordisco en el labio inferior del chico. Draco no pudo evitar desdibujar una sonrisa. Aquel era el castigo que la chica le daba por manifestar abiertamente que estaba bajo su poder. – Sólo mía – repitió, y esta vez, anticipándose a los movimientos de la muchacha, dio un fuerte tirón a la ropa interior de esta, rompiéndola y, acto seguido, empujó su cadera hacia la de la chica, que emitió un agudo grito de placer como respuesta.

Draco sintió como su cuerpo se resentía cuando un agudo escalofrió le recorrió la columna. Absorto en sus sensaciones, agarró la camisa de la castaña y tiró de ella con fuerza, de nuevo, dejándola totalmente a su merced. Ansioso, se agachó mientras se separaba mínimamente y con delicadeza del cuerpo de la chica, atrapando uno de sus pechos con la boca, y mordiéndolo con malicia a la vez que absorbía, preparándose para introducirse de nuevo en ella, pero esperando a que la chica estuviese lo suficientemente distraída con las caricias que recibía como para que su embestida fuese aún mayor que la anterior. Y lo consiguió.

Hermione expulsó todo el placer que el rubio le acababa de proporcionar con un mordisco en el hombro de este, que gruñó con satisfacción ante la respuesta de la joven. Tras aquello, una cabalgada bestial por llegar a la cima comenzó, repleta de mordiscos, arañazos, y caricias placenteras. Draco se enorgullecía por hacer llegar a un pleno éxtasis a todas las mujeres con las que tenía relaciones, por eso se sorprendía cada vez más cuando era ella la que le hacía gemir y llegar al clímax con tanta naturalidad. Eso le enfurecía y le excitaba por igual, dándole fuerzas para buscar los puntos más sensibles del suave cuerpo de la castaña y hacerla retorcerse bajo su cuerpo sin control.

Y de ese modo, ambos llegaron al paraíso a la vez, con un gemido compartido que entrecortaron con un furioso beso. Tras aquello, Draco apoyó la frente sobre el pecho de la castaña, recuperando la respiración, pero, sin sorprenderse, sintió como la chica le empujaba con furia y recuperaba su ropa a duras penas en la oscuridad.

Cuando lo consiguió, abrió la puerta y se giró para mirarle. El dolor, la agonía y la culpabilidad bailaban en sus ojos marrones y, con dureza, sin dejar que la voz le temblase un instante, pronunció con espeluznante asco:

- Te odio

Draco saboreó la soledad como un latigazo cuando la puerta se cerró tras los muslos desnudos de la Gryffindor. Suspirando, recogió su capa y se abrochó los pantalones. Acto seguido, levantó su varita y, sonriendo con tristeza, pero sin abandonar su petulancia, apuntó sobre su cuello.

- Estúpida… - al momento, un hilo plateado escapó de su boca y se introdujo en la vara. Si en aquel momento se hubiese cruzado con la castaña, esta no habría tenido ningún problema en darse la vuelta y andar en otra dirección. Y de pronto, una idea le cruzó la mente, aquella mente que la castaña tan bien amueblada tenía y que tan plagada estaba de saber sobre magia… de hechizos doblegadotes de voluntad... Sin tenerlo previsto sonrió – Maldita "sangre sucia…"


End file.
